


Going Home

by katarashope



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, F/M, Kataang - Freeform, Kataang Week, Republic City, Sukka, Zutara, tlok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarashope/pseuds/katarashope
Summary: After leaving Republic City without warning two years ago, Katara returns and reunites with her friends and family. Her visit turns bitter sweet when she realizes she should've never left and now has to pick up the pieces, especially with Aang who never got closure for their relationship.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Going Home

I couldn’t sleep last night. 

After tossing and turning for hours, I finally gave up and went to sit on the deck to watch the sunrise. One of the only advantages to my dad’s promotion are these fancy ships. I can feel the water run smoothly along the bottom as I look up at the sky. The pinks and purples make me long for when I was younger. When I was naive and thought the end of war would fix everything. I couldn’t have been more wrong.

My dad says this will be a quick trip. We’ll check in on the city and get back home as soon as possible. But, now I worry he was just saying what he had to in order to get me to come. Sokka probably warned him. Part of me hopes we will stay. The rest of me is dreading arriving at all. 

I do miss how things used to be. Not the constant threat of being killed, but the little adventures - the sense of purpose. Helping Pakku isn’t as fulfilling as I thought it would be. I guess, in the past, I was never really in it for the teaching. I miss Sokka. He hasn’t visited home in so long. I understand that being on the council is more demanding than they had originally planned, but I miss him. It will be nice to see him. It will be nice to see all that Sokka has told me about the city in his letters and to see Toph’s metalbenders. They amaze me. What they’ve accomplished in these six years since the end of the war has made me so proud. I only wish I could’ve been able to help. I only wish I was able to be around him.

My dad joined me on the deck after an hour or two. He says we are approaching the newly titled, “Republic City.” Sokka is good at names. As I look at the horizon, some of the tallest buildings I’ve ever seen come into focus. They are taller than any buildings in Ba Sing Se. Could they be taller than that impenetrable wall all together? My eyes fall onto that beautiful island. It really looks like a replica of the temples we visited together. It makes me smile, slightly. But, the joy I feel fades quickly. His dreams are coming true. Without me.

We attach to the dock and walk off the ship together. I miss the water already. My body continues to sway as if I never reached solid land. If only that were true. A tall figure is running towards us. The speed is frightening. I almost pop the lid off of my bending water and strike when my brain finally processes. I laugh as he squeezes me and lifts me from the ground. It hurts how tight. He places me back on the ground and hugs dad just as tightly. This is the happiest I’ve felt in a while.

“Sokka.”  
“What took you so long?”  
“We can’t exactly fly anymore, can we?”  
“I assumed you would use some special, bendy, powers to get here in a matter of minutes!”  
“You’re right. I just wanted to keep you waiting.”  
“Well, come on! Toph and Suki are at the house!”

He takes my arm and pulls me forward. Is he really not coming to greet us? If not for me, maybe to show respect to the Chief? I have to try not to think about it. Just enjoy your trip.

We finally arrived at the house. It is more grand than I expected. I guess it was the work of Sokka and Toph, so I shouldn’t be too surprised by its uniqueness. Sokka did write that it was the best house in all of Republic City. I just thought he was biased. Sitting on the steps are Suki and Toph. They both jump up as I approach. Suki runs to me and I give her a hug. My soon to be sister. I hope they will come back with us so we can have the ceremony at home. 

“Katara! We are so glad you are here!”  
“Thanks for having me.”  
“Of course! We’ve been dying for you to visit.”

Toph steps up and gives me a strong punch on my arm. She laughs.

“I built you a bedroom and everything.”  
“Hey, it was from my brilliant design plans!”  
“I hope I don’t have to remind you again, Sokka, that I had no way of using those plans.”  
“I thought my descriptions were really cleverly detailed!”

As they continue to argue the same argument I’m sure they’ve had before, I chuckle and rub my stinging arm. It has been too long since I’ve felt this at home. As much as I love helping dad, I miss my family. 

They give me a tour of the house. The kitchen, living room, training room, Sokka and Suki’s room, Toph’s room, Zuko’s room (which they assured me had been used despite what I thought), and finally, my room. It’s beautiful. Decorated just as I would’ve chosen. I could almost melt into the blue bedspread, but I’m too busy staring endlessly out of my sliding doors. The balcony looks directly out onto Yue bay. I can see the entire docks, my ship, and Air Temple Island. An almost perfect view. Full of not so perfect memories.

We are relaxing in the living room when I finally muster up the courage to ask.

“Who will all be at the feast tonight?”  
“Well, Sis, I think my guest list is perfect! Everyone will be there!”  
“Everyone?”  
“Practically! The Earth King, Zuko, Dad, us…”

Sokka stops bragging for a moment. Toph sits up. The only one brave enough to say it.

“Aang’s coming too.”

Silence. Sokka gives Toph an ugly look. She feels the passive aggressiveness and stomps the floor, smashing a piece of ground into Sokka’s chin. I stay silent for a moment. Act like it's fine. I’m an adult now. I can handle this maturely.

“That’s great!”

They all look confused. Sokka especially.

“Really?”  
“Sure, I mean, we haven’t seen each other in two years! Everything is in the past.”

Sokka looks to Suki, who tries to validate me.

“That’s so nice to hear. It should be a fun night.”

I smile at her.  
I don’t even believe myself. I knew coming here would mean seeing him again. I just hoped it would be a short reunion, not an entire dinner. I thought I could avoid any serious conversations. But the truth is, these two years have been impossible without him. I’ve known ever since he ran away from our stolen fire nation ship that I couldn’t live without him. I would give anything to talk to him again. To hug him. Even if we are just friends. But, I know that even if we did move on, we would never be that close again. I just have to get through this dinner. I can do this. I better look amazing though.

After getting dressed, I decided to sit on my bed for a while. I can’t stop staring out of this window. The ships going in and out make everything seem so exciting and all the tiny people living their lives makes me feel at peace. I always thought I belonged in my small village, but Republic City might be changing my mind. I’m startled by my brother's piercing, yet almost nostalgic, yell from downstairs.

“Katara! Ready?”  
“Coming!”

I take a deep breath. I am 20 years old. I can have dinner with my ex-boyfriend. Right? I shake it off and join my friends in the living room.

When we get to City Hall, I’m a ball of nerves. Everyone else is bouncing off the walls excited to see all of their guests, but I can’t feel the same. Sokka leads my dad to King Kuei and Suki and Toph take me to my seat. They put my place card in between Sokka and Toph. For the first time ever, I am completely relieved by this decision and I eagerly sit down. They join me and I have such an amazing time catching up with them. Toph tells me all about her academy and her plans for the future of metalbending in the city. Suki explains the work she's done with the Kyoshi warriors since leaving her position with Zuko in the fire nation. I missed them so much. I wish we could talk forever, but we are interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

I whip my head around out of confusion. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I jump from my seat and wrap my arms around him. He gives in to my embrace and we hug for what feels like hours. 

“I missed you, Katara.”  
“I miss you more, Zuko.”  
“How are you? When did you get here?”  
“I got in today and...I’m feeling better now that we are all together.”  
“That’s good to hear. Me too. Where’s Sokka?”

I point Zuko in the direction of my dad and brother. The years we’ve spent apart make me almost forget how different he used to be. How different I used to be.  
I look around the ballroom at all of the high profile guests. I wonder if he decided not to come? 

Maybe he was busy with the acolytes and had to cancel? 

I try to manage my expectations and I rejoin the conversation. We chat for a little while before Sokka, Zuko, and my dad take their seats in the ballroom. We all have so much fun telling stories about our lives since our last reunion. Zuko boasts about his sister, Kiyi’s amazing bending. And Sokka lights up whenever he is able to talk about his plans for the city. I feel so whole here. 

Suddenly, the door opens for the final time.

King Kuei walks through the doorway followed closely by Avatar Aang. They greet different council members and guests as they make their way to their seats. I squeeze my hands in an attempt to keep my calm. I can feel Sokka staring at me from behind my head. I look down at my hands. Hoping he will walk by without acknowledging me. What a stupid thought. He walks right up to us. They all stand. I am frozen. Finally, he speaks.

“It’s so good to see you all!”

They all agree. Toph gives him the biggest hug and the others follow. Finally, I stand. I look up at him. He looks so much older than the last time we were together. Happier too. I wonder what he is thinking of me? I realize I’ve been staring for a long time. Or was it only a couple of seconds? I swallow and manage to speak.

“Hi.”  
“Hello, Katara.”  
“It’s good to see you.”  
“You too. You look really nice.”  
“Thank you.”

It occurs to both of us that all of our friends are watching this interaction and we silently decide to end it. I sit back down and he finds his seat at the head of the table. Before he sits he speaks.

“Good evening everyone. It is such an honor to have you all here this evening, new friends...and old ones. I hope this feast will remind us of the great work we are doing as the four nations to unite and build a new world. Let our Republic City be a symbol of our commitment to one another as we grow, forgive, and love each other. Thank you and enjoy!”

A little on the nose, Aang. It is so great to be with him again. Even though he is so different from that cute boy I found in that iceberg, I still see him the same. Young, kind, and so loving. Just that short conversation erases all my anxiety about the evening. I can’t wait to talk again.

After dinner, the tables were cleared and everyone mingled for some time. I spent most of the night at Sokka’s side, meeting his fellow council members and joking around with my friends. Aang kept his distance for most of the night. But, just as we were about to walk home, he approached us. Our group conversation is honestly, confusing. Did Aang isolate himself when I went home to the Southern Water Tribe? When was the last time he saw his friends? I’m full of concern and stress when I blurt out my stupid game plan.

“We were just about to go hang out at their house for a bit. Do you want to come?”

Aang beams. 

“Sure!”

I smile back. My friends stare at me in complete shock, but I don’t care. We all head towards the door and out onto the street of the city. Zuko heads the other direction. Sokka yells after him.

“You aren’t coming?”  
“Just have to go get Mai!”

He rushes to his apartment. Toph jokes with Sokka.

“They are back together?”  
“He just told me tonight...I’m not sure I’ve ever actually had a conversation with her.”  
“Tonight should be interesting then.”

I’m not sure anything that happened before the war really counts anymore. The nations agreed to leave the pain in the past and move forward. I guess I should do the same. As we wait for Zuko in the chilly night air, I can’t help but think about finally being near him again. We stand next to each other for so long without speaking. Finally, while the others are arguing again, I turn to look at him. We smile for a moment. He breaks the silence.

“I’m just so happy to see you!”  
“Me too.”  
“Two years is a long time to be without you.”  
“I feel the same way.”

I get the feeling I’m going to say something stupid, but I keep going.

“I almost regret going home.”  
“What do you mean, Katara?”  
“Well everything is so different now...I just wonder...I worry.”  
“Worry about what?”  
“You.”

I may have offended him. That was stupid to say. I know he doesn’t want me to feel a need to take care of him, I just can’t help it.

“You don’t need to worry about me.”  
“I know.”  
“You’ve always tried to protect me, but you can’t.”  
“Aang, stop, I didn’t...”

Everyone is looking. I stop talking. I can see the disappointment in their eyes. Thankfully, Zuko and Mai come walking up, holding hands.

Our night was uneventful for the most part. But, I didn’t care. We talked straight through until morning. I feel like a kid again. I guess I still am a kid. I don’t know. 

I probably should’ve slept the night before, because by 4 am I had fallen asleep on someone's shoulder. I was just so happy to be surrounded by all my friends that I was rocked to sleep by their voices. Slowly, everyone fades away to their homes and bedrooms, but I stay nuzzled on the familiar shoulder. I feel someone move my body as they stand up. I blink my eyes open. It’s Aang.

My cheeks heat up like crazy. He looks at me for a long time. He seems sad. I sit up.

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“Are you leaving?”  
“I have a class to teach in a couple hours.”

I notice the rising sun out of the window. I desperately want to know what he is thinking.

“I guess you’re some fancy teacher now?”  
“So are you. Sokka said you are basically running Pakku’s school these days.”  
“It’s nowhere near as amazing as you rebuilding your nation! Aang…”

I want to tell him how much I miss him. How I think about him everyday. How all my dreams have him in them. But, I have to remember what we decided. What we agreed on when I left the city two years ago. I remember how hard we struggled to stay on the same page near the end. How different we had become. I don’t see those differences anymore. I just see him. We haven’t said anything in so long. Good thing Aang always knows what to say.

“You should come visit the island before you leave...when are you leaving?”  
“I’m not sure. We are taking it a day at a time.”

He nods and smiles. Is he excited I’m staying?

“I really should go...but, please come see the island. It’s so different from when you left.”  
“I will!”

Once he leaves, I lay back down on the couch. As much as I want to see the acolytes and the improvements he’s made to the island, I’m not sure what it would mean if I went. Is he inviting me as a friend? I don’t think I could handle that. I want to support him. I don’t want him to feel like our friends have chosen me over him. I have to mend this bridge. I’ll go visit the island tomorrow. After I hopefully get some sleep.

The next morning, I wake up in my amazing bed. Sokka can really pick soft sheets. I want to stay in this room forever, but I made a promise to myself. I get dressed and go downstairs. I find my brother and Suki sparing in the training room. They stop when I enter. I hope Sokka isn’t too dramatic about my plans for the day.

“I’m going to visit Air Temple Island.”

Sokka sits up remarkably quickly. Why did I think for one second we could be mature about this? His voice cracks as he questions me.

“Really?”  
“Yes. Aang invited me...I thought I would see how the acolytes are doing...what?”  
“Oh! Nothing...nothing.”

Suki gives him the dirtiest look. At least she understands.

“That sounds great, Katara. Do you want anyone to join you?”  
“Nope! I’ll just take the ferry.”

Suki smiles and she nudges Sokka. He smiles too. This will be good for me. Good for us. 

The ferry ride feels like an eternity. The closer I get to the island the less I believe this was a good idea. But, no going back now. As the ferry pulls up to the dock, he is standing and waiting for me. My heart skips a beat. His adorable smile greets me and his hand helps me off the ferry. He is so excited I’m here. He leads me through every inch of the temple and introduces me to some of the new acolytes. 

It feels almost normal to be on the island. Like I’m at home. 

Nearing the end of the tour he stops and takes my hands. He looks into my eyes so deeply I could go back in time to that first morning he came out of that iceberg.

“Katara...I have to show you something...One last thing...but, it's a secret.  
“Okay?”

He squeezes my hand and flips his glider open.

“Ready?”  
“I don’t know Aan-”

He shoots into the air and tucks me underneath him. We glide around to the back of the temple. We slowly land next to a barn tucked carefully near the coast line. Aang takes my hand one last time and pulls me into the barn. I see Appa resting inside.

“Aang, what is it?”  
“One second.”

Aang runs up to Appa and pats his cheek. Appa grunts back and Aang whispers something to him. Appa moves out of the way to reveal three baby bison. I gasp. Aang looks back at me and laughs.

“What! How?”  
“The fire nation had been holding a few bison in captivity! No one knew except Ozai and a couple of his advisors, so when Zuko became firelord and he found out, he had them secretly moved to the island!”

The baby bisons squeal and one runs up to me. She nuzzles my arm and flies under my butt pushing me into the air temporarily. I laugh, but my eyes tear up at the same time.

“Aang, it’s amazing.”

I give him a hug and squeeze him. We hold each other for a long time. I missed him so much. Just being in his arms makes me feel the most calm I’ve felt in the entirety of these two years. I take my head off of his shoulder and look into his eyes. I feel myself blush. I push up onto my tip toes and lean in to kiss him. We kiss. Aang backs away quickly. I shouldn’t have done that. My eyes race trying to understand what he is thinking.

“I’m sorry, Katara, I…”  
“No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“No, I just- I’m not sure.”

What isn’t he sure about? What does he mean? Why isn’t he finishing his sentence? I’m so angry that I kissed him. I’m angry that he isn’t saying anything. I need to leave.

“I should go…”  
“Katara…”

Before he can finish, I am out of the barn and walking back up to the temple. As I’m walking, I try to shake off what just happened, but I can’t get it out of my head. What a stupid move. I come here after two years, after dumping him and leaving him alone on an island, and then I kiss him. What kind of person am I? I groan and look out at the water. I squint at the horizon. What is out there? Something tosses and turns in the water. A large purple and black figure bursts from the bay and flips back in. I sprint towards the coast line and just before I jump I look back at the barn.

“Aang!”

I throw my body off of the edge and bend ice underneath my feet to catch myself. I surf towards the spirit and I feel Aang and Appa fly above my head. I look into the bay and see the spirit circling under the water. 

“Down there!”  
“Hold on, Katara!”  
“I’m going in!”  
“Wait!”

I dive down and create a bubble around my face. Aang dives in next to me and we look at each other. We swim towards the spirit and take turns avoiding strikes and shooting our own. The spirit turns and I get whipped out of the water. I fly into the air and Aang speeds to catch me.

“Katara, I told you to wait!”  
“I can handle myself!”  
“Not with spirits Katara...sorry! Appa yip yip!”

He bends me into the air and onto Appa’s back. I shout in protest as Appa flies me further and further away from him. I watch Aang dive back into the water as the spirit attacks.  
“No Appa! Go back!”

Appa grunts and keeps flying to the island. Aang gets whipped and flies into the air. He creates a whirlpool around his legs and suspends above the water. He goes into the avatar state and uses a larger whirlpool to pull the spirit out to meet him in the air. The spirit faces Aang and thrashes, but Aang stays calm and focused. He bends the water into a ribbon around the spirit’s form. The water glows yellow and the spirit does too. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life. Aang bows to the spirit as it falls gracefully back into the bay and glides away into the horizon. Aang leaves the avatar state and floats back into the water. Appa drops me off and goes quickly to bring Aang back, as well.

When Aang lands on the island, I can’t help but run into his arms. I throw myself around him. He lifts me for a moment and he places me back on the ground. He chuckles. A wave of anger comes over me. I hit him in the arm.

“Why did you do that to me?”  
“I told you I had it handled.”

I sigh and give in. 

“That was amazing.”

He laughs again. This time he shrugs and blushes too. He is so cute.

“It was nothing.”  
“What was it exactly?”  
“Spirit bending? I learned about it during one of my meditations with my past lives...I’ve never done it before.”  
“Aang that’s...I don't know what to say!”

We look at eachother. I forgot about this feeling. The rush I’ve been missing. I feel like I could do anything. I guess I should make this right.

“Sorry about earlier.”  
“No, Katara, I’m sorry. You just caught me by surprise.”

I step closer to him.

“You're saying a barn, surrounded by baby bison, wasn’t the right way to set the mood?”

We smile. He looks at his feet and back at me.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

I look at him. Is he gonna ask me to move here? To be with him? I take a deep breath out of excitement. It’s so clear to me that I shouldn’t have ever left. I should’ve stayed here with him. Stayed with my family. Aang looks at me with his classic awkward smile and is about to tell me, when I hear a familiar voice. This time it isn’t as welcome.

“Katara!”

Sokka comes running up the ramp followed closely by Suki and Toph. We step apart and I bend the water off of us. Sokka grabs my shoulders.

“We saw the giant monster thingy!”  
“The spirit, Sokka.”  
“Whatever! Are you two okay?”

Aang steps forward.

“We are fine, Sokka.”

Sokka looks at both of us. Toph grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“I think we interrupted something.”

Aang and I both blush, but jump out of our skin. We say almost simultaneously.

“You aren’t interrupting anything!”  
“What are you talking about, Toph?”

Our friends laugh at us. Suddenly we hear tiny squeals. We look up and see our tiny bison. I look at Aang in fear, but he just looks calm.

“I guess they’re ready.”

Aang tells our friends about the bison hidden in the fire nation and the new generation he is building. As we play with the bison, Aang takes my hand. He gestures away and we head off to be alone. My heart is beating out of my chest, but I have a good feeling in my gut. He brings me to the meditation pavilion and we stand in silence for a little while. We both try to talk at the same time, but he lets me go first.

“Aang...I know when I left I hurt you. I’m so sorry about that. I thought I needed space to grow up and figure out what I wanted. For so long my purpose was taking care of Sokka and then, taking care of you and Toph, but when you all started working, I got so frustrated. I...I didn’t know what to do anymore...I didn’t know how to help. But, this time apart from you all, it has really shown me that I need to be with you. Be with all of you. I’m so much happier here. I’m so much happier when I’m with you.”  
I can’t help, but tear up when I tell him all of this. I have always been able to tell him everything. It’s such a weight off of my shoulders. Aang doesn’t stop grinning and when I’m done, he takes my hands again.

“When you left, Katara, I didn’t know what I did wrong. I was so confused and Sokka and I were just so worried about you. But, I’m really glad you took that time...Katara, I always want you to do what makes you happy. So, if you want to go back to being friends I will be so grateful and I’ll understand. But, I think you should know...I’m still in love with you. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you and there hasn’t been a day I haven’t felt so lucky to know you. No matter what you want to do, I just...I can’t live without you.”

Tears fall down my cheeks as they well up in his. He wipes my tears and I wrap my arm around his neck. I choke up as I try to tell him.

“I love you too.”

He laughs and we float off of the ground. 

He lifts me above his head and as we fall back down, I kiss him. 

The end.


End file.
